When You Know Too Much
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Kendall witnessed his dad murder his little sister and mom. He doesn't want his dad to know in fear he'll end up the same way. But now Logan's diving into the investigation. Will both their lives be in danger? Eventual Kogan. Rated M for violence and content


1 Kendall knelt beside his bed and prayed to whatever higher power there was that tomorrow would look up. Tears glistened off his cheeks. He took a deep, ragged breath. He climbed into his too soft bed and closed his eyes. H willed sleep to overtake him, but even that one small comfort was in vain. He tossed and turned and eventually gave up trying to sleep and sat up in bed instead. He put his head between his knees and sighed. Today had to be the worst day of his life; he meant it. Images of it replayed over and over like a broken record stuck on repeat. He looked back up and looked around his dark, uninviting room, wishing he was anywhere but at his house at this moment. He squeezed his eyes shut and prayed the haunting images would disappear forever.

Last night, he had witnessed something truly horrific. Before his very eyes, he'd witnessed his dad murder his mom and his baby sister. He hadn't said a thing; hadn't cried out. His dad hadn't even noticed he was huddled behind the couch, hearing the whole conversation; hearing the sickening thud of his mom's body hitting the floor. He covered his mouth with his hand. He felt like he was going to be sick. He leaned over, swallowing the bile rising in his throat. He fell onto the floor and laid there for what seemed forever. The first grey light of predawn began to peek its face around the crushing black of darkness. He glanced out of the window and decided to get up for the day. As tired as he was, he couldn't very well ask for the day off. He'd have to be truthful to his dad, and that could mean the same fate as his beloved mother and gentle baby sister.

He showered and dressed quickly. He didn't want to stay in the hell house for any longer than he had to. He scurried out the door before his dad could notice. He flipped his car on and peeled away from his house. He didn't look back, but he didn't want to. He wished he could just disappear at that point. He didn't want to live the life he lived. He didn't want to see the things he'd seen. But now anything he complained about before paled in comparison to what he'd seen last night; the horror he'd endured.

He found himself pulled up directly in front of the school. Student's weren't usually allowed to park there, but he was extremely early, so he was just going to stay for the time being and whittle away his time. He turned up the volume on his radio, blasting a song by some artist he didn't even know, but who's music helped block out the horrific sounds and sights of the previous night. He rested his head against the cool steering wheel, taking deep breaths. He'd need counseling for years if he was ever going to unsee what he'd seen. He felt a headache coming on, and somehow knew it was stress induced. Don't ask him how he knew it, he just did.

"Kendall Knight?" He jumped as he heard an unfamiliar voice call his name. He turned so he was looking slightly behind his truck. He stared at an unfamiliar face. He tried to place a name to this strange person, but he was drawing a blank. "It's Logan," the boy continued. "From first hour chem?" Now Kendall recognized him, just a little. He'd had first hour with this guy for almost half a year. His whole brain was fried right now.

"Oh, hi Logan," he said distractedly. "What's up?" Even to Logan, the hello didn't sound genuine. It sounded like a lame attempt at small talk. He turned his head to the side and studied the blonde in the car. He took in his flushed cheeks, tear streaks, and bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep, and came to the conclusion something terrible had happened.

"What's wrong Kendall?" he asked worriedly. Kendall looked up sharply and gave him such a sad look Logan practically fell to his knees.

"Nothing," he lied. Logan shook his head and walked away. He didn't have the heart to question the blonde any longer.

...

He watched the blonde from behind the safety of the bushes. He licked his lips in anticipation, but he forced himself to remain still. He knew the boy had exceptional eyesight, and any slight movement could draw his attention. He watched with interest the conversation that happened between the blonde and the unnamed brunette. He saw the other boy walk away, so something bad must have happened to end their idle chitchat. He chuckled to himself, a laugh that ran deep into his chest and made it practically rumble.

He debated going after the brunette to see what kind of talk went on between him and the blonde, but after some careful thought he never remembered seeing him around the house, so he must not have been important. He discarded the idea like rotten fruit and continued his silent vigil. He watched the blonde eventually pick a more permanent spot in the parking lot and climb out. He shifted slightly so he could watch him walk into the school. Again, he chuckled.

"Soon my son," Kendall's dad whispered, quieting immediately when the blonde turned around. He had exceptional hearing as well. Then the blonde shrugged and walked inside. "I'll get you too. You can go join you precious mommy and darling sister."

...

Kendall jerked awake when the teacher called his name in chemistry. He yawned. Due to his lack of sleep, he'd been nodding off. The rest of the class snickered; only Logan seemed sympathetic. The teacher just shook her head and turned back to the board. Kendall did his best to keep his eyes open, but given his situation, he didn't feel he could last the rest of the day. He made his way down to the nurses office immediately after first hour and gently rapped on the door. The nurse looked up at him and a made a motion for him to come in.

"I feel tired," Kendall told her truthfully. "Do you think I could stay in here this period? Maybe get a little sleep in? I didn't sleep well last night." Without saying a word, she ushered him to the little cot she kept in the office. He sank down on it gratefully, stretching out with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and managed to doze off. He woke up what felt like hours later, but then realized only a few minutes had passed. He groaned and rolled over onto his side. Flashes of last night passed through his mind, making him alert and thus causing him to wake up. He felt both mentally and physically exhausted. He ran his fingers though his semi-long blonde hair, wishing he could get some uninterrupted sleep.

"Do you need something to help you sleep honey?" the nurse asked, seeing him awake. Mutely, he shook his head. He wanted to sleep all on his own, as tempting as it sounded to get some drug induced sleep. He rolled onto his stomach, and it heaved. He scrambled to a sitting position and dropped onto his knees. He half ran, half crawled to the garbage can and threw up. "I think you should go home today sweetie," the nurse said, rubbing his back. Again, he shook his head. He would rather suffer an upset stomach at school then stomach the secrets he knew at home.

"No thanks," he croaked. "I'll try and stay at school." His life was on the line, so he would do more than try. He'd stay in school, and then avoid home for as long as he could. He knew his dad would try something if he let on he saw what he did last night.

"If you're sure," the nurse said uncertainly. "Lay down for a bit then sweetie." Kendall clawed his way onto the cot again and drifted into a restless sleep.

...

Logan didn't see Kendall at lunch. That worried him. Kendall had seemed in rough shape that morning, he hoped he hadn't gone home early. He seemed a little sick as well, so it wouldn't really surprise him, though it would disappoint him. He wanted to talk to the blonde again. He had no idea why but he felt something like a gravitational pull to the blonde. He had him captured in his orbit, and he wasn't letting go. Logan couldn't help but be a bit worried.

"James," he called to the taller brunette. James turned around and grinned a lopsided grin at him.

"Hey," he said casually. "How's it going?"

"Have you seen Kendall Knight?" Logan asked, getting right to the point. James looked confused for a minute, but then the fog cleared up and a look of recognition filtered in though his eyes.

"No, I haven't," James said. "Why does it matter? You've never taken an interest in him before." Logan wanted to smack James, but he had a solid point.

"I know," he replied. "But something seemed...wrong this morning. He seemed really distant, like he was hiding something. I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

...

Kendall's dad scowled at the binoculars he was holding. So this brunette did know something about his son. Somehow he'd known his son knew something he wasn't letting on. He'd felt it. And now someone else did too. He sighed and wiped at his already clean knife. He hated taking care of business.


End file.
